The Deceit of Urles
by decaf101
Summary: One cop, one suspect, one drug. When the life of a cop turns upside down, people get blamed and murdered. Hatred and friendship are tested. This is the effects of Urles.
**The Deceit of Urles**

The door creaks open with a gentle push. The dirty, thick air from the outside creeps in as Jack Kelly struts through the doorway. The door shuts abruptly with signs of frustration and hard work on Jack's face. He goes and gets a drink from the kitchen. His favorite, Coke. He anxiously pours the Coke into the glass, _knock knock knock_. Annoyed, he walks to the door.

"Devin! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey Jack, hope I didn't disrupt you, but this is an urgent matter."

"Come in, sit down and we will talk," Jack says with worry in his voice. The two men sit down and chat, Jack and Devin look similar. Jack has a curved jaw line with beady blue eyes, and Devin has a thicker jaw line also with blue eyes. Both men have dark blonde hair, but Jack has an athletic posture and Devin is pudgy, probably from too many donuts at the station. The two chat for around two hours about Devin's problems at the station. Jack and Devin are both detectives at the 8 Mile station, so the two have worked long hours together trying to make the city a safer place to live. Having to deal with drug lords to down right insane serial killers.

Devin Clark is a well known enemy of the chief at the station, the two have clashed many times and often disagree on everything. The only thing keeping Devin there, is how many years he has worked at the station and the abundance of criminals he has taken down. But Devin has problems that can jeopardize everything. Devin tells Jack that he recently had found the new drug _Urles_ on one of the many drug dealers, it's the new street hallucinogen that is extremely deadly and can cause some drastic but desirable effects. It is progressing through the city, unfortunately. Devin also, reluctantly tells Jack that the chief is involved in the trade and will kill Devin if he doesn't get the drug to the nearby dealers. Jack, who did not have any idea that the chief was so corrupt, tells Devin to relax and give the drugs to him from now on, to prevent them from getting to the streets.

"But what if the chief asks about the suspicious drugs lost?! I'll lose my head for sure."

"Then... Then," Jack is thinking silently but also is showing signs of stress and disgust, "I'll get them out to the dealers, you'll have nothing to worry about.

"Thank you! Thank you! How will I ever repay you?"

"I'll think of something," Jack says with some laughter.

Jack shows Devin out and shuts the door, forcibly, he then sits on the cold, hard floor. Putting his hand on his head, thinking about what he had just done.

That dark and gloomy night, Jack walks to the other side of 8 Mile. He walks to the abandoned GM plant where Devin told him the drug dealers would be waiting. He knocks on the heavy left wing door. The door creaks open and he walks slowly inside and slams the door behind him. The lights suddenly turn on and a glock is pointed right at his head.

"Where's Devin?" The dealer asks Jack with sounds of suspicion in his voice.

"I'm the new guy, Jack. You have the drugs I need to pick up?"

"How do I know you're not a fake? You know what happens to people that aren't supposed to be here, right?" The dealer asks, ignoring the question.

"I'm aware of the consequences, but I am really here to take Devins spot."

"Well, if you are the real deal. Then I suppose you are aware of this drug." The drug dealer takes out the shipment of Urles, taken one out of the box and offering it to Jack. "If you truly are the 'real deal', then you won't mind taking a hit of this." He holds out his hand to Jack, who hastily plucks the vial filled with the drug of Urles out of the man's hand. If he shoots himself in the wrong spot he can easily die in a matter of seconds.

Jack is starting to shake and sweat out of desperation. Trying not to think about it, he gives himself the shot. He immediately drops to the ground, feeling the sudden rush of the hallucinogen run through his veins. Feeling powerless but powerful all at the same time, he then feels funny and suddenly his world turns black.

He wakes up and looks around, finding himself in some foreign bedroom, nothing around him looks familiar in the slightest. He wants to get out of this house, but he can't move. As if he is not in his own body. He hears a _slam_ of the front door. He suddenly gets up, and his alien body quickly runs to the small and cramped bathroom and locks the door shut. His uncontrolled head turns at the mirror and Jack's mind is utterly in shock at what he sees.

His body is not his body, he looks like a 90 year, decrepit, old black man. The man also appears to have no regard for his personal hygiene. Jack is trying to scream in his head to get him out of here, but the old man doesn't seem to hear it. The old man looks very worried as what came through the front door.

 _Slash!_ The door breaks open, splitting into almost two pieces. Both the old man and Jack scream as what appears to be a man with an axe stands at the other side of the doorway. The man's face was dark and almost invisible, making it very hard to give a description. The man swings the axe and Jack's mind goes black once again.

Jack wakes up startled, he looks around to see that he is on his couch, in his house. It's bright outside so it must be the next day. He frantically runs to the bathroom and looks at himself, this time in control of his movements. He sees his face with signs of relief, thinking it was just a dream.

He gets dressed and walks out the door. He walks around the corner, to the local drugstore. He checks out with some Cokes for the road and slowly walks to his work. He opens the door with the immediate smell of cigars and alcohol. He's still feeling a little queasy from the night before so he cracks open a Coke chugs it down to relieve his stomach. The station is very disorganized and crummy, the secretary there does not know what she is doing and no one bothers to help, causing a very dysfunctional workplace. Most of the cops there are older black men, causing discrimination against Jack and Devin, being the only white cops there.

"Jack! How are you? You feeling alright?" The chief shouts as he pops out of his office. The chief is a veteran cop, with enough experience to know what kind of criminals are out there. He's most famous for his arrest of D'brickashaw Tolbert, the insane, and oddly humble serial killer who killed at least 25 people. The chief is mostly bald now, with little hair anywhere.

"Not bad Chief, how about yourself?" Jack responds.

"Lost my appetite after seeing this new case, in fact, I would like your help for this one." The chief says quietly with little emotion in his rough voice. The chief then shows him the case inside the main office. The case is about an old jazz player named Efrem Blue, a well respected jazz player from the 70's. "He was brutally murdered last night", the chief informs Jack,"with what appears to be an axe." He gives Jack the pictures. The pictures show a body cut into pieces, with brains and intestines all over the white tile floor. Making a very disturbing sight. But For some weird reason, the bathroom looks somewhat familiar to Jack.

"Can we go to the crime scene? I think I have an idea."

They arrive at the crime scene about an hour later, being stuck in rush hour made their trip take a little longer than expected. They walk into the small, closed in front door of the old house. Police tape covered the entrance so Jack and the chief had to step over it. The living room was small and cramped, with little area to move around. They then walked into the bathroom, the door was ripped off like a teddy bear's head. The door had tons of slash marks and nearly split in half, it was covered in blood from the victim it appears. They see Efrem, the poor old jazz player who had a very unfortunate death. He was almost split in half like the door but somehow still together. His brains were leaking out his small head, making Jack sick to his stomach.

"Hey, I found something." The chief shows Jack the item. It was an empty vial of Urles. Jack was astonished but embarrassed at the same time because of the night before.

"So Urles causes aggression,"Jack proclaims,"Makes people do things they probably wouldn't normally do." The chief chuckles at the comment. They continue on with the investigation.

By the time they arrived back to the station, it was dark and cold outside. Jack's tension was building up, because of the empty vial of Urles. He wanted to accuse the chief for putting the drug in his body, but he knew he did this on his own. He couldn't take much more of the corruption though.

"Chief, why are you sending out shipments of Urles to local drug dealers?" Jack asks him.

"Where did you hear that?" The chief snaps back.

"I found a local drug dealer that told me why the drug was progressing through the city."Jack says, lying through his teeth.

"Well I guess it's time you knew the truth." So the chief explains why they are spreading Urles. "We need the money Jack, we are not making enough as it is, we needed to do some other things, like the selling of the drug Urles." The chief tells Jack a little more about how long they were doing it and why they want to. Jack tells him about the situation with Devin and the injection of the drug into Jack's body.

"Devin! That goddamn fool!." The chief was on the verge of calling other officers to kill Devin. "Devin was scared, chief, he didn't know what to do and I took his spot if that is alright?"

"Yeah I guess. I always liked you more anyways." The chief said, chuckling. "But you said you saw through the eyes of the victim last night when you were under the drug right?"

"Yeah, I don't remember anything about the suspect, but I would think that if I took more tonight, then maybe I can identify him. Since it obviously has better effects at night." Jack says to the chief, feeling awful that he will inject more of the deadly drug in his body.

"Okay, Jack. Are you sure you want to?" The chief asks.

"Yeah, it's for the greater good" Jack says.

That night, Jack comes home with one vial of Urles, a notebook, and a pen. He lays in his bed, injects the Urles, and again, his mind turns black.

He then spawns in a woman, no older than thirty. He couldn't tell that he was a woman until she looked into the mirror. Once again, he was stuck in another person's body with no control whatsoever. She live's in a high-rise apartment it seems, with a hot tub and swimming pool. She was a pretty, short, and blonde young lady, almost looks underage. The woman looks stressed out, wearing business attire, he could tell it was from working late nights as he has done so many times before.

 _Crash_! The door to the apartment slams open with a man with a sledgehammer standing behind it. The woman then screams and Jack frantically looks for any special characteristics. The man then walks towards the woman wielding the hammer over his shoulder and Jack could see beady blue eyes and dark blonde hair.

The man swings the sledgehammer at the woman and Jack's mind returns to the darkness.

Jack wakes up, somehow now on his couch. Now knowing there's a serial killer instead of a single murder, he get's up and off the couch and runs to his desk. Reaching down to his pocket he searches for his pen, but it's missing. He quickly pulls out drawers looking for a pen or pencil while trying not to lose his train of thought. He finally finds a pencil in one of his many drawers, then continues to write down all the things he saw. He frantically scribbles down all the details of the apartment and the murderers characteristics. He quickly scrambles to the dresser upstairs, throwing on a mismatched pair of clothes, only to then run out the door in an obvious hurry.

The door to the station bursts open, making a loud slam noise on the wall behind it, all the officers look up at Jack, who's at the door, panting and sweaty.

"Where's chief?"Jack shouts.

"In his office, like always." One of the officers shouts back with a hint of attitude.

Jack quickly runs to the office. The chief is sitting there with a cigar in his mouth. The chief is looking through the case notes, not fully understanding the motive.

"I don't get it, Jack. What's the motive?" The chief says with a sound of frustration.

"Well, at least I have a description." Jack slams the notes on the table."It's not much to go on but it will definitely narrow down the search."

As the chief and Jack look through the notes, the door slams open with Devin standing in front of it.

"What the hell are you doing in my office?!" The chief shouts at Devin.

"Nevermind that, we have another murder," Devin says back.

"I also wanted to tell you about that," Jack says to the chief.

Jack and Devin then head off to the crime scene at the high-rise apartments. They go inside the gigantic apartment which smells like perfume and febreeze are sealed inside. They start looking around for anything particular. But they then walk upon body, her head smashed in, making it a sick sight. They look around so they can stop staring at the body.

"Jack, I found something," Devin says.

They both examine the evidence, astounded at what they just found. A pen, not just a pen, a pen with the police academy on it. Making the killer now a cop.

"Chief! Chief!" Jack and Devin shout through the police station later that evening.

"What?" The chief responds.

"We found-we found a pen with the police academy printed on it." Jack says out of breath.

They examine the case together. looking at the Urles and the pen. Looking for any motive and any other piece of evidence. They know the suspect is or was a cop, addicted on Urles, and has no apparent motive.

"Jack, I don't want to ask you to do this again, but I have to..." The chief says.

"I understand chief, it's for the greater good." Jack says to both the chief and Devin.

Later that day, the chief and Devin disagree once again, causing a devastating argument. With Jack not present, the two were about the kill each other, but instead the chief fired Devin. Devin was astounded that he was fired and stormed out the door.

Jack came home around ten o'clock pm. With Urles in one hand and a new pen in the other, he headed to his bedroom, took the shot, and his mind turned black like before.

He woke up in a familiar body, he was another black older man, but as old as the last.  
The man was fetching himself some whiskey when Jack spawned in his body. He then stopped and went to the bathroom where Jack couldn't believe what he saw in the mirror. He saw the chief. Jack started to worry, thinking that the chief will now die. Jack started to think the chief can defend himself, and that everything will be okay. Then _slam_! The front door of the chief's one bedroom house was smashed open with a blurred man with a gun, standing in the doorway. Jack and the chief started to scream as the man pointed the gun at them, then at the sound of gunfire Jack's mind goes black.

Jack runs into the police station the next day.

"Where's Devin?!" Jack says with anger in his voice.

"He was fired yesterday, but Jack, I'm sorry to say the chief was murdered last night." The secretary responds to Jack.

"Yeah I know", Jack says then leaves the station. _Knock knock knock_ the door bangs at Devin's older mansion.

"Jack, it's good to see-," Devin was then tackled to the ground. Then was arrested on the spot.

"What the hell are you doing Jack?!'

"You killed those people Devin! You killed the chief, the old man, and the young woman!" Jack screams at Devin.

Jack drags Devin to the station, throws him in one of the many jail cells in the station, and tells the other officers his story.

"One more piece of evidence will seal the deal." Jack says to the officers, "I'm going to the crime scene."

Jack walks up to the chief's former house. Police tape was surrounding the lot several times. He walks into the house, the smell of dead flesh with chemicals make a disgusting odor. A cop stops him so he can see his badge. Jack looks in his coat and tells the cop he doesn't have it on him.

"Well I can't let you through then." The cop says to Jack with a soft voice.

"Captain O'Reilly is here isn't he? He knows who I am." Jack asks the cop.

"Over here Jack." Captain O'Reilly says to Jack as he walked in to see what was going on.

The two then investigate the crime scene. One gun shot, one suspect, three murders. They try to piece it in with Devin, but none of the evidence makes sense, only the motive does.

"Jack I found something." Captain O'Reilly says to Jack.

"What is it?" Jack asks.

The two look at the floor, a wallet lies on the cold hardwood flooring not far from the deceased body. O'Reilly carefully picks it up and opens it.

The two see a police badge, with Jack Kelly's name engraved on it.


End file.
